


The Blood of The Outsider

by sp00kworm



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: The first ancient, The Outsider, bestows his gifts upon Corvo Attano in Coldridge prison. Corvo is given the powers to restore his daughter to her throne, but he is faced with two choices. To kill and be a murderer, fulfilling his desire for blood, or to take what he needs and let mercy be his cause.





	The Blood of The Outsider

The Outsider was eternal, hidden within the realm of the Void from mortals. His mark was not only a mark of a heretic, but that of a being of supernatural powers. The first of the vampires. He had been the first for over a millennium, of that he was sure, but time was of no importance, the passing of it lost to him in the Void. He’d retreated here, avoiding the past and the agony of what had been done to him, content to watch the world churn and move along. He’d killed the ones that made him this way, and the Outsider hummed softly, fingers ghosting over the thin scar on his neck as he watched ten thousand futures unfurl before him. The obsidian seat beneath him was cold to the touch as he shifted, watching the Lord Protector shift in his shackles before him. He was bleeding, the wounds on his back beginning to fester. The strings of his hair hung, covered in a thick layer of grease and dirt, in his face, hiding the beard and bruises over his cheeks. Those dark eyes. The Outsider watched them glare with venom into the light outside of his little cell. The torturer had left him alone for now, the man not touching the stale bread and gruel before him.

He was content to die of starvation rather than be tortured to death.

The Outsider reached a black nailed hand to the image and reached through the mirror, dissipating into smoke and shadows. He was in reality, black eyes looking around the dank prison as he took a single step out of the shadows, and into the torch light.

“Corvo Attano. Dishonoured and betrayed by those you have known all your life.” The Outsider spoke softly, moving through the bars before kneeling, a ringed hand taking Corvo’s left hand, looking at the corded muscle and strong fingers. His grip was tight, even with the months of starvation in Coldridge Prison, “But you interest me, Corvo. I can give you this, his nail curled into the flesh of the back of the man’s hand, burning as he drew his mark, and his name, into the man’s skin, “Consider it my gift.” He whispered as he finished the bleeding scar. Brown eyes looked into his own before his fangs snapped forwards, embedding themselves into Corvo’s strong neck. Blood rushed into his mouth as he tore deeper, a grunt escaping the Lord Protector as he hastily drunk his fill. The man’s blood was exotic, and he remembered briefly that the swordmaster was born in Karnaca. Still, it was intoxicating, and the vampire voice the pleasure against Corvo’s neck, feeling the fighter begin to lean into him, dying with the blood loss. The last dregs of Corvo’s essence trailed over his lips as he tore open his own wrist, forcing the Lord Protector’s head back as he let his own corrupt blood drip into his dead mouth and gullet.

The Outsider waited, not breathing, deadly silent, in the shadows of the jail cell, for his newest marked to open his new eyes.  Corvo felt everything rush back at once, the grit under his face itching as he jolted, mouth opening and air rushing into his lungs, despite him not feeling the need for it anymore. He pushed himself up and cried when his hand burned, the sigil on the back of it bleeding with black blood, healing as a strange tattoo. Blood curdled through him, inciting new power into his dead flesh, churning something primal into life. His eyes opened, still dark, but filled with new possibilities. Corvo could see the scratches in the stone from years of fingernails grinding against them, and he could smell the stench of rat faeces in the corners. The mark burned and Corvo slid his fingers up to his throat, feeling the bite marks that had scarred over before he clutched his throat. Thirst overwhelmed him, the back of his throat feeling like sand.

A cold hand cupped his cheek, running over the rough skin and beard, black eyes glittering in the torch light, “You must feed. Your jailer will be back in a moment…Feed. Killing them is your choice, my dear Corvo.” The man melted back into the shadows and Corvo looked to the guard coming down the corridor, his teeth clenching, sharp fangs peeling from his gums, his old canines falling out into his mouth. He spat the human teeth into the corner, the rats sniffing at the bones. The guard slapped his baton against his cell bars, and Corvo stayed in the corner, eyes lowered. The man made the mistake of entering his cell and Corvo rushed at him, smoke billowing as he Blinked behind the guard. His fangs sank deep into his neck, blood flowing over his tongue. The first taste made him grunt, the blood sating the hunger. As he drank he realised that the kill would give him nothing. Corvo pulled his mouth away, panting before he licked at the neck, the wounds healing with the lick of his tongue. The guard was half passed out, and Corvo tightened his arms around his neck, choking the man before he took the keys from his belt and locked the jail cell back behind him.

His escape was easier with the new powers, supernatural, fast and strong. Corvo donned his clothes, taking the sword from Pierro to carry out his assassinations of the traitors. He hadn’t used it. The blade had crossed others, but it hadn’t seen blood.   
“You interest me, Corvo Attano. My dear Corvo. The vampire without kills. The champion of the Kaldwins.” The Outsider teased him at one of his shrines, fangs glittering in the purple light, palms cupping the mute man’s cheeks. Corvo signed softly over his heart, but the ancient vampire didn’t need the explanation. He could hear the other vampire’s thoughts.  
‘I’m close to my goal. Emily will be back where she belongs. A cure is under development for the plague. Everything seems close to ending.’ Corvo signed with a soft smile, looking up at the cold vampire above him.  
The Outsider laughed, icy and soft, “Everything is far from over, my dear Corvo.” Black nails trailed over his creation’s cheeks, smoothing the creases from his skin, looking at the pale pallor the man had developed from the hours spent heavily clothed and in the sun. It was then that the ancient vampire had bitten his favourite again, hands wandering beneath his coat to touch at the sun kissed flesh.

 

Revenge was bitter. Corvo spat the blood of the man out after a bite, choking him instead, craving something that he couldn’t quench. With a grunt he slipped through the sewer grate and landed, taking a breath, finally away from the rush of palace life. Emily would be looked after for the day. He needed to get away, and to breathe, and rest in the daylight hours. He was beginning to feel the effects of being awake within the daylight hours. He snatched a rat from the floor and pushed his fangs into it before grabbing another, and then another, animal blood poorly sating the hunger within his stomach and throat.

“Are you really doing this to yourself, my dear Corvo?” The cold voice of his maker rang out behind him. Corvo froze, licking the rat blood from his lips as his eyelids drooped. He was too tired to deal with his shadowy creator’s venom.  
With a small cough, he found the voice he had refused to use in months, “They will know…If I do not age. If I’m only seen at night…” He looked at the Outsider with black eyes, a side effect of his blood consumption.   
“You are killing yourself?” The Outsider questioned, standing over Corvo, looking down at him, fingers wiping the blood from his stubble and cheeks, flicking the blood away in disgust.  
“No. I’m sustaining myself. I don’t want to kill. It’s not what I want to stand for…It’s not what I want to teach Emily.” Corvo lowered his head, small ponytail falling over his shoulder. The Outsider’s eyes widened before Corvo took his hand, pressing a bloodied kiss to the cold skin, “I won’t die, I promise.” The Outsider sighed and melted back into the shadows, fangs snapping in the torchlight.

 

Years passed, Emily tutoring under him in swordsmanship and learning everything about her empire before she sat on the throne her mother had once inhabited. Corvo’s heart swelled with pride at her ascension before the troubles came their way again. She had been the master of her own fate after that. The witch Delilah freezing his immortal body into marble, her hands touching him like a fine art piece as she walked past, too and from her throne.   
‘Strong shoulders and thick thighs.’  
She made him shudder, even encased in the cold stone of her magical prison. The Outsider had whispered to him once, feeling his hunger and agony in the marble, trapped, watching Delilah defile the throne his lover, Jessamine, had once sat on. She didn’t belong on it, and fury burned in him as she perched on it, covered in runes and swathed in red fabric.   
“Father? It’s time to wake up.” A hand grazed his cheek and all of a sudden, his fangs snapped, and he fell forwards into the arms of his daughter.

He almost cried when black eyes and fangs looked back at him. Corvo had cursed The Outsider at first. Giving his daughter the same curse. It was almost like a sick joke. He had laughed before sobbing bloodied tears into Emily’s shoulder. The Outsider ignored him. He ignored the burning in his chest as his favourite cried for him through the mark on his hand, crying bloody tears onto it before he set his nails to work trying to peel it free.

Anger. There was such anger. The Outsider knew he had been selfish. Turning Emily to stop Corvo from leaving, yet also allowing her to save her father and her empire from the clutches of betrayal. He didn’t answer, not until Corvo invaded his realm himself.  
“OUTSIDER!” He howled into the obsidian oblivion, blinking over the distances of rock as he searched, “ANSWER ME!”   
The Outsider appeared, fingers reaching for Corvo’s neck, tempted to throw him over a ledge and watch him pass into his own world again, “What is it, Corvo?” He was tight lipped, floating, squirming under the other vampire’s gaze.  
“You know what you did. You made my own daughter into a monster. You passed on the curse without even thinking of the repercussions!” The man’s face was worn with days in the sun and lack of blood, aging like a human into something just as beautiful as when the Outsider had first seen him in person, caged in Coldridge prison.

“Don’t blame me for your short comings, Corvo.” The Outsider snapped before realising his tone and sighing, “I did it to save you both, Corvo.” His fangs glinted as he turned in the darkness of the Void, “She saved herself and you…My dear Corvo.” His fingers moved to Corvo’s cheek, grazing over the age wrinkles softly.   
“Outsider…” Corvo looked up at the man, “Why me?” Fingers pushed against his fangs, the ancient man humming, taking in the image of the Lord Protector he had grown so attached to.  
“Because I feel something wonderful when I am with you Corvo. I turned you for a reason, because you interest me. But now, I have found that I don’t want you to abandon me. I want you close, Corvo.” The Outsider dipped his head, kissing the man before him, fangs dragging over Corvo’s lip as he drew away, his own corrupt blood dripping onto his tongue. Corvo shuddered beneath him, getting to his feet in the void. The grey in Corvo’s hair made the black in his eyes look beautiful, and the Outsider moved his fingers over the lines and beard, stroking gentle.

“We have eternity, my dear Corvo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random Vampire AU idea I got from tumblr. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
